


The Midnight Star

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas have all the rights, And it's Christmas Party Time, Even when they're smart, F/M, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omegas are Second-class Citizens, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Science or Nature, Snoke Being a Dick (Star Wars), Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. The billboards all say so. When you're an Omega with a job and a bright future in your chosen career it's a clock counting down to an inevitable fate. Sparking with her soul mate in the elevator at work, Rey does the only thing she can think - RUN.Kylo Ren hates his job and his life in general. Sure he has everything an Alpha could want, except a match to the soul mark on his arm. Meeting his Omega in the elevator restarts the man he'd buried deep inside and nothing will stop Ben Solo from his target. But he'll be the first to admit, it may take a Christmas miracle to make Rey Kenobi truly his.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	1. It Started with an Elevator

December 23rd 

The annual First Order Holiday party was in full swing when Kylo Ren turned out the lights in his office and made his way to the elevators. Across the soaring lobby he could see Senior Partners Sheev Palpatine and Allister Snoke laughing with several of the investors, and Human Resources Manager, Donald Mitaka worked his way through the crowd handing out bonus envelopes. Kylo shook his head at the debauchery and excess and made his way toward the parking garage. Mitaka didn’t hand managers their bonuses. Those came directly from Senior Management, and for the first time in six years, Kylo made no bonus. 

“We want more drive from the grandson of Anakin Skywalker. You should have closed that contract with Chandrilla Motor Works, our disappointment with you cannot be measured in mere words, boy.” 

Being the son of Han Solo, legendary racer and engineer, and Leia Skywalker, former Senator from Alderaan plus the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, the first man to walk in space not to mention his Gramma Padme’s achievements, meant his every step had been analyzed since childhood. Would he be a pilot? Would he go into politics? Which of the many family businesses would he take to the top of the business world? No one ever stopped to ask what Ben wanted to do. Now pushing thirty, more than once he’s looked in the mirror and asked himself, is this all there is? 

Sure, he had money. Power. Prestige. A name apart from Han Solo and Leia Skywalker. But what good was all that when he jerked himself to sleep five out of seven nights a week, alone? Perhaps it was time to start searching the databases again, see if someone, somewhere, had his match. 

Everyone has a Soul Mate. That’s what all the billboards say, in big bright letters. At the time of your birth, on your eighteenth name day, a mark appears on the left arm which would match with only one person in the universe. Databases of soul mate marks were common, and the government also provided assistance as needed, for those who weren’t overly pleased with their match or where matches were incapable of physically meeting. 

Ben’s mark was a bright flaming red sword with cross guards, extremely unique. For months he and his grandfather Anakin spent hours poring over soul marks, never seeing anything close. He grew disillusioned and depressed and it reflected in the work he was putting forth at Skywalker Aerospace. When questioned, Ben had thrown a temper tantrum of epic proportions and left, informing his family later through attorneys that he’d changed his name and was no longer Ben Solo but Kylo Ren. The past six years, his work at First Order was exemplary. 

He rolled his neck and groaned at the ache coming from his mating gland. A quick glance at his calendar showed his rut due for New Year’s Eve. Great, nothing like a mate-less rut to ruin two years at one time. The past two ruts he’d spent with an Omega related to his boss, Allister Snoke, but he’d rather masturbate until his dick fell off than spend another rut with an Omega who smelled like burnt rubber. 

The elevator door opened, and the scent hit him first. 

Sandalwood, and honeysuckle, and something light – like the summer air before a storm. 

Omega. 

His eyes raced to hers, and he was instantly lost in the green-brown-grey of her large, doe eyes. Her nostrils flared, and half the blood in his body raced to his cock. 

“Hello,” she ventured. “Heading to the garage?” 

He nodded and slid over to one side of the elevator to give her room. It was times like these Kylo wished he was as articulate as his father. Han Solo could talk to anyone about anything and it was the one thing his only son failed at miserably. Conversations. 

“Do you work for First Order?” the accent in her voice placed her from Coruscant. 

“I do. Senior Account Manager. I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren.” 

“Rey Kenobi. I work for Niima Productions. We’re on the third floor.” 

“What sort of productions?” Kylo was genuinely interested, as it sounded as far from his day to day as possible. 

“Mostly documentaries. ‘Massacre in Coruscant’ was one, it won several Nebula awards. ‘The Fallacy of Omega Weakness’ is premiering this season at the Alderaan Film Festival. Finn Storm is the director. He's an Omega himself and documents the discrimination in the military and first responders toward what is perceived as a lesser designation.” 

The elevator dinged, and Rey moved to leave. She held out a business card as she stood in the doorway. 

“Call me for coffee sometime, Kylo Ren.” 

He moved to take the card, and their hands connected. 

Pow. 

The electric charged ran straight up his arm to his heart and then back down his left arm straight to his soul mark, which began to burn with the fires of a white-hot blast furnace. Horror stricken; his eyes sought hers to confirm that this bizarre phenomenon was happening to her as well. Her hazel orbs were filled with tears and her body trembled from the force of the recoil from the bond locking into place. 

He’s just met his soul mate. Who, judging by the deer in the highlights fear in her eyes, is as ready for this as he is and might just pass out if the rapid rise and fall of her chest is indicative of a panic attack. 

She dropped his hand and pulled up her sleeve. The blue sword on her arm was pulsing and red but as they watched it turned a lovely shade of purple. Kylo hastily removed his jacket, then rolled up his sleeve to find his own mark the same shade of purple. The two of them stared at each other to verify the formation of a soul mate connection. As Kylo opened his mouth, the elevator door closed. 

Angrily he jabbed at the “OPEN DOOR” button but in the delay it took to reopen the door, the garage emptied. 

Rey Kenobi is gone. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rey Kenobi’s soul mark is on her left forearm and resembles a sword of some kind. One of the nerds at her high school informed her it was a saber with cross guards. All she knew was, it was a strange mark. Her best friend Finn Storm’s mark was a stylized dragon. Now that was cool, especially all the colors against Finn’s dark skin. Rey’s sword was a turquoise blue, and since she turned nineteen, was always hidden underneath either her sleeves or a coat. Other than Finn and her grandparents, no one knew what her mark looked like, and she prayed every morning for it to stay that way. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to fall in love, or find her soul mate, it was that the scientific, rational side of her brain found it difficult to believe that Fate, a capricious bitch of the first magnitude, could determine the perfect other half of Rey’s soul. No matter what the ads promised. Her parents had been soul mates but that didn’t stop her father from shooting her mother in a drug-fueled jealous rage as six-year-old Rey watched from the other room. It had taken Child Protective Services four years to track down her maternal grandparents, years she’d spent struggling to survive in the Jakku foster system. 

Coming to live with Grandpa Obi and Gramma Satine opened Rey’s life in more ways than she’d anticipated. Grandpa sent her to the STEM academy in Chandrila where they lived and worked., nurturing her love of fixing broken engines. He provided her with a therapist when the memories and nightmares became too much to bear, and he sent her to self-defense classes when he found her sleeping with a hunting knife under her pillow. For the past fourteen years, they’d been the rock on which Rey rebuilt her life. While Rey loved both her grandparents, she seemed to have a special bond with her grandfather. 

If Grandpa Obi had been her rock upon which Rey created her new future, school and track were the vehicles in which she rocketed into that future. Testing to determine her school placement, given the spotty nature of her records during foster care, discovered her aptitude in math, engineering, and science and instead of fourth grade she was put into sixth, which allowed her to pick an extracurricular activity. She’d chosen track because it put her outside and made use of her natural ability. Years later both earned her a full ride to the University. 

Coming to work at Niima was an internship Rey was uncertain she wanted to prolong. The interviews and public emersion had gone a long way to rebuilding her damaged self-esteem from the years in foster care. What Rey truly wanted to do was design, and engines were her specialty. The problem wasn’t lack of talent. In fact, Rey was extremely good and her designs consistently labeled fresh and innovative. The problem lay in her designation. 

Omegas rarely worked in engineering, much less automotive design, but Rey wasn’t a typical Omega. She was taller, thin, more muscular than most of her designation, but most of all, Rey wasn’t afraid to tell anyone when they were in the wrong. Her mouth could be labeled a lethal weapon when her anger bubbled to the top. Add to that her fears of abandonment and lack of interest in dating it became apparent that the Alpha who claimed the Kenobi heiress would need to be an Alpha of rare virtues. 

Rey had no illusions when it came to love, or the thoughts of Alphas. She’d been fighting their prejudiced ideas since the day she entered the foster care system. She still praised all that was powerful she’d been sent to her grandparents before her presentation. If her foster parents had known she was an Omega, she’d have been sold off before a month could have passed. Between the loss of her parents, and the knowledge that life for an Omega was hard, Rey trusted no one easily and Alphas not at all. 

When the elevator door had opened, and the scent of Alpha rolled around under nose, for the first time in her life, Rey felt the urge to submit. Looking at him was like looking at her fantasies in real life. But then they’d sparked, their soul marks perfect matches save for color but now identical as the marks darkened to denoted their mated status. Meeting her soul match in the elevator was overwhelming, and Rey did what any highly educated Omega would do when faced with an Alpha of unknown ideals. 

She ran. 

Once soul mates match, a strange chemical process begins to happen, an evolutionary dinosaur causing the Omega to ripen into heat, driving the new mated Alpha into a heavy rut. Should anything happen to separate this newly bonded pair, things have traditionally not gone well. By the time Rey arrives at her apartment, it is all she can do to drag her exhausted frame through the door. She locked up behind her and wandered into the kitchen. 

She stared into the refrigerator, as if something worthwhile would jump out and fix itself for her. Realizing she had not a bit of interest in food, she grabbed a package of peanut butter crackers and a soda then headed for the bathroom. Though exhausted, Rey knew she’d hate herself if she didn’t shower before going to bed. Soaping up, she stared at the now purple soul mark on her arm. 

He wasn’t what she’d feared, all those years ago when she’d looked up her mark and discovered the name Ben Solo. True, he was tall, and broad, and dark, and oh my gods those hands would star in her fantasies for years, but he was Ben Solo. Son of Han and Leia. Practically fucking royalty and Rey was no one. The foundling grandchild of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The daughter of drug addicts. 

Ben Solo was much too good for an orphaned Omega.


	2. A Cast of Conspirators

December 24th 

Ben Solo rolled over and opened his eyes, staring at his soul mark. Still purple, still no soul mate in his bed where she should be. Rolling over, he put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, remembering all he’d learned when he Googled his new mate. Smart given her stated major and school, her social media presence consisted of a Facebook page she hadn’t updated since starting her internship at Niima Productions. Her Instagram was more revealing, and he’d spent long hours trying to figure out why his perfect partner ran away. 

The sound of his cell phone brought him back to the day at hand. Tonight, was the annual formal dinner and kick-off ceremony for the presentation of prototype new engines requested by Skywalker Aerospace and FOE was competing against his father’s company for the multi-billion credit contract. While the Christmas Eve dinner was tradition, the presentation was new and Ben wasn’t sure how he felt about this change. The whole project didn’t interest him anymore. The thrill wasn’t there, he simply felt empty, as if the color has been drained out of the world. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. 

“Good morning Mr. Snoke. Is there anything wrong?” 

“No Ren, I just wanted to make sure you’re prepared for the dinner tonight at Skywalker Ranch. I know it will be difficult seeing your family home, not to mention the people themselves. But this project is very important for First Order, and I need all hands-on deck to sweet talk Skywalker’s board.” 

“The ranch means nothing to me. Millenium had first refusal rights on my designs and they refused. They have no one to blame but themselves if I chose to take those designs to another manufacturer.” 

“Exactly my boy. I’ll see you and Bazine tonight at six. I believe dinner is at seven.” 

“I won’t be bringing Ms. Netal, Mr. Snoke. We’ve decided to part ways.” 

There was a long pause on the phone, underlining Ben’s suspicions that Bazine had been more than just an Omega to help with his rut. He’d long suspected she was spying on him for Snoke, but Ben was no idiot; he’d been raised by Han Solo. They never met at his condo, only an apartment he kept in the city center for that purpose only. When he caught her rummaging through his desk and trying to log into his laptop, he’d known his suspicions were correct. 

“That’s too bad, my boy,” Snoke snapped finally. “In order to make senior partner in the firm, we prefer our Alpha’s mated. Bazine was so good for you.” 

“Not really, sir. I have a soul mate. I just haven had the time to search the database recently.” A small white lie to keep his intentions away from his slimy boss. 

“Either way, you can’t show up single for this dinner. We’ve already RSVP’d for the two of you. Bring her tonight, one last hurrah, yes? I’ll see you both at six.” 

The call ended and Ben stared at the ceiling. No sense in calling Snoke back and telling him the truth: that Baz met her soul mate two weeks ago and ran away to Coruscant and he’d met his own soul mate only to be left standing. He’s simply show up stag and deal with Snoke’s glares. Between his runaway soul mate, his boss, and his parents, Ben anticipated being roaring drunk before eight tonight. Seemed appropriate given the circumstances. Either way, tonight was guaranteed to be one of the record books. 

Groaning, he threw himself out of bed and dressed in running clothes. Running always helped put his life in focus and the focus at this moment was on his job. The past six years had been profitable for both he and Snoke, not to mention their investors. When Ben negotiated his contract at twenty-four, he’d managed to get in a buy-out clause which he could activate any time after six years of employment. Perhaps after the award to Skywalker Aerospace was decided he take the golden parachute, go back to school, find a job in academia, travel, watch all the television his mother insisted he needed to watch. 

Find his soul mate, the little runaway minx. 

Groaning, he picked up his phone and made the one call he knew was guaranteed to both help and hurt the rest of his day. 

“Hello, Mom? I need your help.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After a lengthy conversation with her only son, Leia sat at her desk for a long moment, savoring the simple fact that he found his match. Add to that he’d called his mother after six long years and spoken to her about said soul match was the icing on this day. Hopefully she’d been able to bring her struggling Alpha child relief. Leia knew the girl personally, and she was due at the Skywalker Ranch facility in less than ten hours. There was much to be done if this Christmas miracle was to work. Calling for her car, Leia headed for Skywalker Aerospace, and her own parents. 

Leia Skywalker Solo walked into her mother’s office at Skywalker Aerospace and slammed her hands down on the chrome and glass desk. 

“He found her!” 

Padme Naberrie Skywalker stared over her bifocals at her daughter. 

“Found who dear?” 

“Ben’s soul mark match!” 

With a heavy sigh, Padme took off her glasses and looked Leia square in the face. 

“Leia, Ben isn’t going to come back just because he found his soul mate.” 

“Ah, but you’re wrong. They met last night on the elevator and she got away before they could speak in depth, but he got her business card. You’ll never guess who it is?” 

“Who?” 

“Rey Kenobi, Obi-Wan's granddaughter. She will be at the Skywalker Christmas Eve dinner tonight, along with her grandparents and Ben.” 

Padme frowned. “I thought he was coming as part of FOE’s delegation. There was a name listed with his, Bazine Netal.” 

Leia shook her head. “No. Apparently she’s Snoke’s niece or something. Ben can’t stand her.” 

Padme knew her mouth was open, but who would have thought her grandson’s soul mark match would be under their very noses and apparently related to her husband’s best friend. She slumped into her desk chair and stared at Leia, a small smile beginning to work its way onto her face. Picking up the desk phone, she pushed a button. 

“Ani dear, could you join us in my office?” 

Putting the receiver back on the cradle, she motioned for Leia to take a seat, then folded her hands to wait for Anakin to join them. 

It seemed her birthday was going to come early this year. 

Anakin Skywalker was an imposing man, whether in full, black fencing gear, winning multiple gold medals for the Tatooine Olympic team, or in a three-piece bespoke suit commanding the boardroom as Chairman of Skywalker Aerospace. From humble beginnings, his talent as a pilot, as an inventor, and a reckless Air Force General made his family one of the five wealthiest in the galaxy. Having his children, the twins Luke and Leia, follow into the family business had been a given. 

Then Luke decided to follow an academic path, and his heart had broken. It was hard to admit the dream of working with his son would never come to fruition, and it caused hard feelings on all sides, which were made worse when Luke introduced one of his drinking buddies to his twin sister Leia. While Han Solo was a scoundrel, he had a kind heart buried deep inside, and though it had taken a while, Anakin admitted his son-in-law had grown on him over the years. 

Especially after the birth of Leia’s son Benjamin, named after Anakin’s mentor and best friend, Ben Kenobi. Anakin recognized in the boy that same need and drive that fueled himself, and Ben spent hours with his grandfather learning about life and the family business. What he’d failed to notice was Ben’s deep feelings of insecurity and neglect based on the chaos in his home life and so the decision was made to for Ben to move in with his grandparents after his thirteenth birthday. Everything was fine until his soul mark appeared. 

Anakin watched as Ben’s loneliness grew, and when Snoke offered him a way to make a name for himself outside of the family’s expectations, it was no surprise his grandson grabbed Snoke’s offer with both hands and ran. For six years Ben’s relationship with his family was non-existent but their worlds were about to crash in a large and very uncomfortable way. 

Skywalker Aerospace was awarded the contract for a new fleet of light fighters for the Republic, and one of the companies bidding on the propulsion system for the project was First Order Engineering, spearheaded by Kylo Ren, P.E. while the other major bidder was Millenium Industries, owned by Han Solo and Leia Skywalker Solo with a design team headed by two leads. 

Poe Dameron was the lead for Millenium on the build and testing phases, but design and control was under the bailiwick of Ben Kenobi, Rey’s grandfather. 

By the time Anakin reached his wife’s office, the two women were standing in front of the large video screen staring at two pictures. One was obviously Ben’s soul mark. The other was almost an exact match save for color; it was a turquoise blue. 

“Padme, whose arm is that?” 

She turned to grab his hand. 

“Ani. Tell me you see it too.” 

“If it isn’t a match, I’ll eat my damn mask. Who is she, I assume it’s a she? The arm appears feminine.” 

“It’s Rey.” 

He frowned. “Rey?” 

“Obi-Wan’s granddaughter Rey.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, pulled up a picture from memory. Not too tall, chestnut hair, beautiful hazel eyes. She must have gotten those from the other side of her family. But her smile, her warmth, her wit – those were all Obi-Wan. Yes, she would do nicely for young Ben. Now, how to trap a grumpy grandson with an oversized case of abandonment issues, thanks to Han and Leia’s stellar parenting, or lack thereof. 

“So, how do we pull our potential couple together? They don’t work together; I doubt they run in the same social circles. Is Rey even old enough to drink, I swear she looks sixteen in most of the pictures I see on Obi’s desk.” 

Padme lightly punched him in the arm. 

“She’s twenty-four about to turn twenty-five. The best part is, we don’t have to do anything other than get them into the same room. They’ve already matched, but poor Rey ran away in a panic, and you’re forgetting about the Light Fighter kick-off party and Christmas dinner Saturday night at Skywalker Ranch. First Order has already RSVP’d for Ben, I mean Kylo.” 

Leia perked up. “Has Rey responded?” 

“No, but I have a feeling once she knows her grandfather will be at the dinner, she’ll be much more amenable to joining us for dinner and the presentation. All we need is them to touch in front of witnesses, and Fate will do the rest. But we need assistants to make sure both kids actually show up. You know how Ben gets when he’s going through an episode and if the girl has run from him once there’s a chance she might run again.” 

Padme snapped her fingers. “Dameron.” 

“What?” 

“Poe Dameron. He’s been friends with Ben since kindergarten. He’s also the other half of Millenium’s design crew, so it won’t seem at all suspicious pushing for her to come.” 

Leia grabber her mother’s arm. “Poe’s best friend from his military days is Finn Storm, who happens to be Rey Kenobi’s roommate and best friend. To sweeten the pot, Rose Tico-Hux, who works with Ben’s build team, is married to Armitage Hux, who went to college with Ben but works with Han at Millenium. Between the eight of us, I think we can wrangle two human beings to one fancy dinner.” 

Padme pulled up a new document on her tablet and began writing. “Leia, you talk with Dameron and Armitage. They can talk to Finn. Anakin, you’ll need to make sure Father Jinn from the Bureau of Soul Mates and Marks attends, so we can file the paperwork. Once they’re matched and recorded, we can plan for a spring wedding when the weather is more reliable and any rough feelings have been worked out.” 

“Mother, do you realize what this means?” Leia’s eyes, so like her mother’s, were filled with tears. “I might be a grandmother before I’m too old to enjoy the title!” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rey woke up feeling like someone had dropped on a house on her shoulders, and it was she could do not to lay back down and pull the covers up over her head. Picking up her phone to text her absence into work, she noticed the date. Tonight was the night she was due to have dinner at Skywalker Ranch with her grandparents. She groaned and managed to pull her aching body into the shower. 

One of her roommates, Kaydel Connix looked up as she entered their kitchen. It was the last day of the semester before winter break, and Kay was on her way to her last seminar before graduation. Kay was a design major, studying textiles and blends, working on her PhD. 

“Morning Sunshine,” Kay warbled. “Ready to face the wind tunnels again?” 

“Absolutely. Is the coffee ready?” 

“Yep, but will you make a new pot when you finish that one? My first class starts at eight.” 

“Lord, what sweet hell are you studying that early?” Rey hadn’t taken a morning class since freshman year. She was not a morning person. At. All. 

“The Science of Clothing with Dean Leia Organa. It’s required with my work, and this is the one class she’s teaching this semester. You know she’s leaving the school to go work in the family business?” 

“Which one? Millenium Motors or Skywalker Aerospace?” 

“Skywalker. Millenium already has a chief designer, and I don’t see Han Solo dropping Charles Bacca anytime soon, not even for his own wife.” 

“True. Bacca is the best in the world at luxury automotive design. I some days wish I worked on his team instead of working on films at Niima. I don’t feel I’m learning anything about my major field, know what I mean? But what’s Leia going to do for Skywalker?” 

“She’s going to project manage the interior design phase of the newest Falcon light cruiser. I’m hoping, as she’s my advisor, to work with her on the project. The experience will be major.” 

“Good luck. I’ll be done at four but I’ll probably stop by and see Finn at the school testing lab before coming home, so I’ll see you when I see you.” 

The short walk to her office led through her favorite part of the sprawling suburban campus, the older dorms, which were now reserved as space for the engineering labs the University provided each semester. The trees were ancient and hung low over the brick pathways, and she could smell the academic history in the rose-scented air along the path. 

The School of Engineering and Design along with testing labs were in a renovated dorm on the far side of the campus. Rey’s lab and office was on the fifth floor, overlooking a small wooded area where she often went running when her brain got in her own way. Stepping off the elevator, she stopped by the breakroom and filled up her Yeti with fresh coffee, liberally blessed with creamer and raw sugar. Unlocking her office door, she turned on her light and froze. 

There was a man, in her office. Waiting for her. 

Rey’s hand went immediately to her mace. “Who the hell are you and why are you in my office?” 

“I’m sorry for the dramatics Miss Kenobi. My name is Armitage Hux, and I work with Millenium, in research. Han Solo needs your help on his newest project.” 

Rey snorted in derision. “I hate to disappoint you, but you’re in the wrong department. This is the undergraduate department. Senior research fellows and teacher’s assistants are two floors up.” 

“I’m well aware of that. But Han told me specifically to find Obi-Wan's granddaughter. That’s you. Tonight, there will be a dinner for both teams competing for the engine contracts: Millenium and First Order. It’s at Skywalker Ranch, dress is formal. Go to Tico’s Formals on Cardinal Avenue and ask for Paige. She’s pulling several pieces for you. After the dinner is over, Han would like you to stay and listen to his problem.” 

“Miss Kenobi, Obi-Wan told us about your passion for rebuilding engines and restoring life to dying speeders and small fighters. Han and I need that passion to work out a small problem we’re having with the new Falcon engines. I’ve already spoken with Dr. Erso and he’s ready to arrange substitutes for your testing days and to give you school credit for the design work done. All that’s needed is you.” 

“Fine. I’ll come to dinner and hear your proposal, but I make no promises until I’ve heard the spiel. I’ll go to see this Paige Tico after my schedule ends at four.” 

“Oh, Dr. Erso is taking your place today. We need you ready by five so we can leave for Skywalker headquarters in Tatooine. Dinner is at seven.” 

Narrowing her eyes, she glared to Calrissian. “Why is Dr. Erso being so accommodating? The Vice President of Research and Development isn’t known for being a generous man.” 

“Because of who is leading the First Order team: Al Snoke, and Kylo Ren, previously known as Ben Solo. Han and Leia’s estranged son.” 

Rey looked at him and knew her mouth was hanging open. This day was not working out the way she’d planned. Grabbing her phone and her keys, she sent a text to Finn apologizing for not making it to his test session, another to HR explaining her sudden departure, and a third to Han’s personal assistant confirming her attendance at the dinner. 

Tico’s Formals was apparently a family-run shop and Paige the second generation of Tico’s to dress the high and mighty of the Republic. Her sister, Rose, was married to Armitage Hux yet she worked for First Order. Paige was a graduate of the Fashion Institute of Coruscant and was beautiful, with long sleek black hair and a flawless complexion. She’d been sent a picture of Rey along with measurements and when Rey walked in there were three dresses for her to choose from, all of them much more and much less than she’d ever worn before. With a deep sigh, she turned to her consultant. 

“Do you have any silk pantsuits I could try?” 

Rey was certain the woman rolled her eyes as she walked away muttering in Haysian under her breath. She stared at the three offerings. 

The first was obviously off the shoulder, cobalt blue and form fitted with a slit up the left leg to the top of her thigh. Second was a goddess-gown in deep emerald green with an almost sheer skirt, and the third was burgundy silk with thin shoulder straps and no back. Deep inside, Rey felt the butterflies returning. She wasn’t good with crowds, or strangers, and tonight would surely be hard on her nerves. 

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the first dress and stormed off into the changing room. Might as well try them on. What else did she have to do with her time? 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ben managed a 10k before throwing in the towel. He made a quick lunch, then spent a few hours in his home office, working on a personal pet project, a home he wanted to design and build for his soul mate. The land had been purchased, the permits secured, he only need to finish the design so the builders could start clearing the land, but Ben just couldn’t finish the drawings until he knew who he was making this home for, himself or his attachment-shy soul mate. 

Armitage called just as he undressed for the shower to let him know Rey had agreed to attend the dinner and ceremony. A text from his mother confirmed the presence of the soul mate representative and the cabin was ready for them to spend their honeymoon. She’d also sent him a little more detail about Rey’s background and her possible reasons for running. His own opinion was the same as his grandmother. Rey was smart, talented, and wanted a career before settling down and having children. Ben, at thirty, was ready to mate, marry, start a family, he wanted it all and he wanted it with Rey. But he was willing to compromise, if only she’d talk to him. 

At five, dressed in his tux and feeling anxious for the night to be over, he settled into his personal TIE Whisper and set course for Tatooine. Once in cruise control, he leaned back in his seat and meditated. The longer he thought about it, the more he was convinced this would be his last season with FOE. He’d take his buyout and get his PhD, then perhaps teach or pure research. He hadn’t gotten that far but that could all come later. First, he’d take a year and travel, take Rey everywhere she wanted. See all the tourist spots he’d never had time for no matter how ridiculous. Take time with Rey to learn to love each other. 

Six forty-five found him approaching the parking area at Skywalker Ranch. The director of Public Relations for FOE, Din Djarin, walked out to meet him. 

“Evening Kylo. Is that the new model Whisper, or last seasons?” 

“Last seasons,” Ben crowed, immensely proud of his work. “The flaring this year distracts from the overall aerodynamics, but what can you except from a Tico-Hux design?” 

Djarin snapped his fingers. “That’s right. You left the Whisper team to head up the Silencer project? How you feel your chances are against the new Falcon?” 

Ren snorted in derision. “Obviously Chewie lost a bet to Luke, otherwise he’d never put those awful Kyber points on the pistons. He’s losing power every revolution.” 

“Agree. But once you hit overdrive, you have to admit the Falcon keeps speed while Silencer has that heat sink problem.” 

Rather than discuss a problem that had him and his team baffled, Ben decided to switch subjects. 

“So, who from the family will I be subjected to during this farce masquerading as a dinner party?” 

Din laughed and clapped him on the back as they walked toward the house. “Oh, the usual cast of characters. Anakin and Padme just arrived. She looks good, you need to speak with her. Your father and mother are scheming about something. They’ve been whispering and sneaking looks all night. And Luke is here, which in hindsight is probably what your parents are scheming about. He showed up without an invitation, but you know your grandmother could never say no to him.” 

“Great. Hopefully he’ll be at another table, perhaps another room before I get there. Anyone else?” 

“Yeah, Ben Kenobi wanted to see you in the study as soon as you got in.” 

They entered the house and waited in the spacious open foyer to be announced. Ben looked around. It had been seven years since he’d been in this house and other than the color of the paint, nothing seemed to have changed. The pictures all still hung in the same places. The furniture was the same as when he was a child. It unnerved him, like a place caught out of time. 

“Kylo,” his grandmother’s voice, so calm and melodic caught his ear. “I’m so glad you came. Regardless of what happened between you and your parents, you know you can always come to Ani and myself.” 

“I know, Gramma. I do. But I’ve been busy.” 

“Too busy to see me? I’m crushed. My only grandson.” 

“Excuse me while I find the bar?” 

“Of course. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Finding the closest bar, he requested his usual three fingers of Corellian whiskey then turned to survey the room. 

Snoke was holding court next to the windows, probably hoping it was harder for anyone to eavesdrop. His assistant, Gwen Phasma, stood facing Kylo and the expression on her face told the whole story. Snoke was pissed, Gwen had covered, Kylo was in trouble. Seems like that’s all he got from Snoke these days was complaint after complaint that he wasn’t working up to his potential. Kylo had one word for that bull shit. 

Yep. 

He was just phoning it in. He did have too much of his father’s wanderlust in his heart. But most of all, he was so damn alone he just didn’t give a shit anymore. If Snoke wanted to fire him, great. He’d activate his parachute and let them sink or swim on their own. No regrets, let the past die. 

“Ben!” 

Anakin’s voice carried through the crowd, and he winced as Snoke’s head snapped up like a shark sniffing blood at close range. 

“Hello Grandson. Come with me, we have some people we want to introduce to you.” 

Helpless against his grandfather’s pull, Kylo found himself swept into his father’s study, a mahogany paneling lined men’s room redolent with leather and musk. Inside were several members of his most prominent nightmares - his parents. He was unfamiliar with the others. A part of his brain told him Hux and his wife were also in the room, which he found strange in and of itself. 

“Ben, I mean, Kylo.” Anakin winked at him. “This is your godfather and gifter of your name. This is Ben Kenobi, known to most of us as Obi-Wan. Obi – this is my grandson Ben.” 

The two shook hands, then Ben caught sight of a slender female in a cobalt blue gown standing just behind Obi-Wan. 

“Oh, Anakin, Kylo – this is my granddaughter, Aurora. But we call her Rey.” 

Ben leaned in and grabbed Rey’s hand, sparks running up and down his spine. Watching her face closely, he saw the different emotions rolling through her eyes finally settling on wary. 

“We’ve already met,” Kylo purred, pushing up her sleeve to show everyone the purple mark on her forearm. “At least tonight you aren’t wearing your running shoes.” 

“How wonderful!” his grandmother proclaimed. “And Father Jinn from the Council is here tonight and can record the match. A Christmas Eve soul match, what a romantic time.” 

“We should schedule the wedding for New Year’s Eve. Still cold enough for winter fabrics and flowers. Oh, Rey will be a lovely bride in cream silk,” her grandmother Satine was already pulling up dresses on her datapad with Ben’s mother Leia looking over her shoulder, none of them noticing the look of sheer terror in Rey's lovely hazel eyes. But Ben did. 

Anakin and Han were slapping each other on the back and pouring Rey’s grandfather a glass of the good stuff, and Armitage and Rose were looking for a pen to fill out the soul mate registration paperwork. 

A tall dark-haired man in tan breeches, tall boots, and a long brown tunic entered the room and everyone began to talk to him at one time. Apparently, this was the Force priest, Father Qui-Gon Jinn. He studied Ben’s arm and then Rey’s arm and pronounced them a pair. Papers were thrust under his nose and he was told to sign his legal name: Benjamin Skywalker Solo known in some circles as Kylo Ren. The pen was then handed to Rey, who looked at her grandfather for guidance. 

“Aurora, just sign the way Ben did. Legal name, then common name. Once the paperwork is filed, we can work out the particulars of names.” Obi-Wan and Satine both smiled and nodded at their granddaughter, who picked up the pen and signed her name: 

“Aurora Kenobi-Palpatine known in some circles as Rey Kenobi.” 

The ink isn’t even dry before everyone is toasting the new couple and making the basic arrangements to move her things into his condo. Choosing colors for the wedding, which by law must take place within fourteen days of the registration of soul mark match, and suddenly Ben’s mouth goes very dry, and his skin feels too tight, like it did when he was about to start his rut. 

Which, he is pretty sure, is what’s happening. Ben raises his eyes to his grandmother, pleading to her for relief. 

“Everyone,” Padme’s clear voice breaks through several side conversations, “these two are understandably overwhelmed. While the dust settles, why don’t we give them some privacy. Father Jinn, do you have everything you need?” 

“Oh yes. The match is already recorded. As of tonight, these two are a mated pair. So long as the wedding proceeded on New Year’s in accordance with the law, there shouldn’t be any problems.” 

“Thank you, Qui-Gon,” Padme smiled up at the tall priest. 

“Now, I’m going to escort Ben and Rey to the red guest room. Ani, if anyone is looking for them, please direct all questions to Father Jinn or Han and Leia. I’ll be back once these two feel secure.” 

In a fog, Ben followed his grandmother and Rey down the hallway and up the back staircase. The only positive he could come up with at the moment was watching Rey’s amazing ass in that dress, up enough stairs to place the glorious orbs at his eye level. By the time they reached the guest room, Ben was semi hard and in complete confusion as to what the hell his body was doing. It wasn’t an ordinary rut, or even responding to Rey’s heat, though he could sense it was coming. Her scent was turning, wrapping its enticing aroma around his hindbrain. This was something else.

Before he could open his mouth, Rey whirled around and smacked his face. 

“I don’t appreciate the ambush.” 

Responding purely on instinct, Ben backed her up against the wall. 

“How do you think I felt when that door opened and my perfect mate was gone?” 

“Life’s rough all over.” 

“And about to get rougher, Princess.” 

She paused at that one. Good, he thought, let her do the wondering for a change.


	3. Arguments and Agreements

Earlier the evening of December 24th 

Allister Snoke was a shrewd old Alpha. When Anakin Skywalker’s assistant called his office asking for Snoke to show up early for the dinner and presentation, he knew the former military strategist had something up his sleeve. Seated in the back of his limo with his assistant Gwen Phasma and the head of public relations, Din Djarin, they speculated on what Skywalker was up to. 

For the first time in a while, Snoke wished his partner, Sheev was there to guide him. Skywalker had bested Palpatine once before in a business deal, and ever since Sheev had made a life's study of his rival. Snoke could use that wisdom right now. 

Nearing the ranch, Phasma’s datapad buzzed with an incoming message. 

“General Skywalker would like to see you in his office, privately, as soon as we arrive.” 

“Thank you, Gwen. Please let Anakin know we should arrive in about ten minutes.” 

“Yes, Mr. Snoke.” 

He was certain this had to do with the engine contract. Obviously First Order Engineering’s prototype was light years ahead of Millenium’s even with those kyber points. Winning the contract over Han Solo, the former Air Force ace, would be quite a coup for FOE, and Snoke couldn’t wait to text Sheev the good news. While lately Kylo Ren was a mess, his design was solid and deserved the recognition this contract would bring. 

Skywalker’s office was a shrine to his personal and professional accomplishments, including his career in the Space Forces. The man himself stood by a large picture window watching the sun sinking over the distant mountains. Time had been kind to the Skywalker patriarch, and Snoke envied the man his broad, athletic build, and warm blue eyes. 

“Allister, damn good to see you tonight,” Skywalker enthused as he pumped Snoke’s right hand vigorously. “Padme is as nervous as a teenager; she’s so excited Ben is joining the festivities.” 

“You mean Kylo Ren,” Snoke reminded, “He no longer claims the name Benjamin Solo.” 

Skywalker stared at him with those damn eyes that always saw too much. Snoke felt as if there was a joke he wasn’t in on. 

“I asked you in here tonight to let you know Skywalker Aerospace is awarding the engine contract to First Order, but the fuselage and cockpit design are going to Millenium.” 

Snoke bit back a retort and took a deep breath. It wasn’t all he wanted, but it was still a sizeable contract. Sheev would be pleased, but not happy. 

“May I ask why we aren’t being given the opportunity to bid on the fuselage? Kylo has an inventive idea we’d love to present to the board.” 

“Han was a pilot; his fuselage is beyond compare and you would agree if it wasn’t a competition. Allister, we’ve known each other a long time. First Order has a great engine. I’m pleased we’re going with you, even given my previous relationship with Palpatine. Therefore, I would like to think we have merited a modicum of respect between the two of us. Would you agree?” 

“I don’t like your business practices, Skywalker, but I don’t want to destroy you. Why?” 

Anakin walked over and stood before the slightly taller Snoke. “Ben met his soul match yesterday.” 

Ah. That was going to change things a bit. Suddenly the decision made sense. “Who?” 

“Rey Kenobi.” 

Snoke frowned. “Ben’s granddaughter? I didn’t know she had a soul mark? I’ve never heard tell from Sheev.” 

“So Sheev knows the girl is his granddaughter?” 

“Oh yes. They’ve met. It didn’t go well. He’s quietly helped pay for the girl’s tuition, room and board, over the years but Aurora made it perfectly clear she held him responsible for her father’s drug addiction and wanted nothing to do with her grandfather personally. Therapy helped her recover some memories of her childhood and they were as raw as you can imagine. Poor girl has had a rough life, I’m actually glad Kylo is her soul match. Their weaknesses and strengths will mess together well.” 

“He’ll be leaving First Order.” 

“As well he should. It’s no place for a professional engineer who happens to be an Omega, even if she is the boss’s granddaughter. I’ve seen her test scores and examples of her work. Rey is much too intelligent to lock into the house and make a broodmare, and I know Kylo will honor that brilliance and who knows, maybe one day the two of them will take over all four businesses from us, you and the Solos.” 

“Well, that’s the plan, once we get young Miss Kenobi on board with her new soul mate. Apparently, the idea so freaked her out last night she ran away when the elevator doors closed. Ben is understandably concerned, as are we all. Is there anything you’d like to let us know about her childhood? Obi-Wan is, and always has been, rather closed mouthed about Rey and her past.” 

Snoke ran his ran over his label, smoothing away an imaginary fluff before answering. “Her parents were spice addicts, and while they were soul mates, the drug would drive Jonathon into wild, vicious rages. During one such, when Aurora was six, he shot Sarah then himself. Rey was almost catatonic when the police discovered her hiding. Before Sheev could file for custody, the girl had been swept into the foster care system and it took four years before Sheev and Ben could claim her. According to her therapists, it was highly traumatic and left the girl with enormous trust issues.” 

Anakin stared off into the distance for a long moment after Snoke finished speaking, obviously processing the information. Soon his eyes regained focus and he shook his head as if to clear away the fog. 

“Thank you, Allister. I promise I shall keep the girl’s secrets, just as you. I do ask that you keep the contract award to yourself until the appropriate time tonight. And tell Sheev if he’d ever like to talk, I’m willing to bury the past if he can, Padme as well.” 

“I shall Anakin. Thank you for the opportunity. I promise FOE won’t let you down.” 

“I know you won’t” Anakin smiled and clapped Snoke on the back. “That’s why we chose you.” 

Snoke returned to the main ballroom, where he spied Djarin and Phasma talking. Making his way to their group, he leaned in close to his public relations guru. 

“Din, where is Kylo Ren?” 

“I don’t know, sir. The tracker on his phone says he’s on the way, so I expect him momentarily.” 

“Good. Meet him in the parking lot. I need to speak with him immediately.” 

“Yes Mr. Snoke.” Djarin headed toward the parking area as Snoke turned his attention to his assistant Phasma. 

“I know it’s the holidays, Gwen, but something big has come up, and I’m going to need you to help me draft some press notices. Call in Djarin after he corrals Kylo Ren and make a time to meet the day after next for a few hours. There are some issues we need to get out in front before someone else takes advantage.” 

“Of course, sir. Does this pertain to Kylo Ren?” 

Snoke rolled his eyes. “How ever did you guess? 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later 

Pouring them each a glass of Highland Park 20-year-old Scotch, Ben studied his new soul mate. Beautiful didn’t begin to describe her, and for a moment Ben debated which side of the argument to take. He needed her to willingly choose this partnership. While the law gave him the right to take her as his mate, Ben wanted her to want him too. Too few people in his life had chosen him, had him as a priority in their lives that it made that need primary to all others. 

There was a sense of tension in every line of her body, and he wondered if that was due to him, or her own insecurities. Her eyes were locked on his, determined to see if he made a movement toward her that could be construed as threatening. For not the first time, Ben wondered why she was so fearful of him, or was it a fear of Alphas in general? He couldn’t tell. 

He motioned to two chairs near the fireplace, which was popping cheerily in the background. 

“Shall we sit and discuss this like rational people or would you prefer to run away again without even hearing my side of things?” 

“What?” 

He caught Rey off guard with his request. 

“My mother raised me to be a gentleman. I said we should sit down and discuss our concerns like two rational, intelligent human beings. Do you think you can do that?” 

She stared at him with those damn eyes as if he were a snake coiled to strike. It hurt his soul to see her so on edge and he seethed over what in her past made such a beautiful woman gun shy. 

“Well?” he repeated. 

Rey nodded her head but the shock in her eyes told him what he needed to know. Time to lay out his case, acquire his target, and start the rest of his life. In theory it all sounded neat and tidy but Ben was all too aware of just how fucking petty Fate could truly be. And it started with the loud overbearing tone of Allister Snoke outside the door demanding to know where Kylo Ren had been taken. 

“I demand to see my employee. Why do you have him locked away in a room? If I don’t have access to Kylo Ren in the next five minutes, I’ll be calling both the police and my attorneys.” 

Ben could hear Snoke outside the oak door, doing what he did best, create chaos. He pulled his key ring out of his pocket and begin removing his work keys while talking to Rey. Thank the gods he was an excellent multi-tasker. 

“I know this match is a surprise or at least it is to me. I’d begun to think my soul mate died at birth, or looked me up and decided I wasn’t work trying to find. Hell, my parents both preferred working to being at home with me, so I wasn’t certain you would even want me. I’ve had issues with depression and feelings of abandonment all my life and then what does my soul mate do but fucking run away. It almost crushed me, Rey.” 

The expression on her face was one of pain, guilt, and strangely enough, understanding. Impulsively she leaned forward and took his hand. 

“I am so sorry, Ben. I panicked. Matching doesn’t really change anything about your life, but it will change everything about mine, and I don’t want to lose my credits toward my degree, the diploma I’m desperately trying to earn. I don’t want to sit behind concrete walls and pop out children every year. I need to be more than just your Omega.” 

He listened carefully and sat back in his chair. 

“You have expressed some valuable concerns Rey, and I’m willing to see what we can work out. I’m sure I could get you a position at First Order.” 

Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head. 

“Thank you but no. I’m an Omega who studies Engineering, and it’s a well-known face that Snoke and his team think Omegas are good for one thing.” 

Ben shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t argue with her, knowing Rey was correct. While Ben / Kylo had never expressed the misogynistic attitude his peers carried, he’d also never done anything to stop them. Even Rose Tico-Hux wasn’t allowed creative design, only to implement what male Alphas created. Snoke and Palpatine were both clear in their opinions of women, and Omegas in general, and it wasn’t kind. 

“Would you be willing to ask your parents or grandparents if there is anything for me at Millenium or Skywalker? I’d love to work with either company.” 

Ben rolled his neck. He felt rut tingling at the very far edges of his conscious. 

“I don’t have the best relationship with my family.” 

“Because of Snoke?” she asked. 

“Because my family always treated me like a second option in their lives. Nothing concerning me ever came first until I started having episodes of depression and began acting out. Instead of spending time with me, as psychiatrist after psychiatrist suggested, they sent me to my hippie uncle to learn ‘meditation’ and ‘inner peace’. Never once did they ask what I was so upset about.” 

He saw Rey frowning. 

“You disagree?” 

“Well, they certainly act as though you’re important to them.” 

Ben snorted. “Leia is a politician and Han was a smuggler at heart. The truth has always been a hazy ground with both of them. I’m sure their memories of the past and mine would probably sound quite different. If you want to the truth, you can talk to Dameron, he’s known me most of my life but he does have his nose quite firmly up my parents’ ass.” 

“I confess, I do feel ambushed tonight. Things just seemed a little contrived. I think your mother already has our wedding, honeymoon, careers, and house all prepared.” 

“They probably do, up to a point. All I did was ask Hux to make sure you’d be here tonight. The rest was all my family. But I will say, you look smoking in that dress. Paige did good.” 

“You know Paige Tico?” 

He could hear the jealousy in her voice and smiled to himself. 

“I do. We dated a time or two but decided we’re better friends than lovers.” 

That was obviously a poor choice of words, as Rey flushed and turned away to stare at the fireplace. 

“I suppose you must have an entire stable of those.” 

“Those what?” he pressed her to admit her feelings, a first step toward opening the bond between their minds. 

“Lovers.” 

“Fewer than you would think. I wasn’t exactly the specimen of manhood you see standing before you. In high school I was scrawny and uncoordinated. It was only in college that I began to fill out, work out, eat better, learn to accept myself for how I looked and who I was.” He paused and studied the faint blush that stretched from her forehead to the tops of her breasts. “And you? How many jealous ex-lovers am I going to fight off once word gets out that Rey Kenobi met her mate?” 

She pulled in on herself, he watched it happen. Someone had hurt his Omega, made her feel unworthy. He wouldn’t push tonight, but he would know what happened and the guilty person would pay. 

He watched closely as she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

“I have no exes, especially not lovers and definitely not Alphas.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why run away? What about Alphas frightens you so much?” 

At that moment, Snoke and Phasma burst through the door, followed closely by Anakin and Han. 

“Sorry grandson,” Anakin began softly. “We gave you as much time as we could.” 

Snoke glared at his grandfather, then spun around to face Kylo. “I should have known better than to leave you to your own devices tonight. The temptation to grovel for your family’s useless affection was too great. Especially now that your soul mate has been found. I suppose it's too much to ask for you to not mate this, this child?” 

Ben growled at the thin, scarred engineer. “We’ve already been registered in the database, and are leaving to celebrate the remainder of the holidays in private.” 

“What about your job, Kylo Ren? I made you, never forget that. No one else would take a chance on a moody insecure boy, but I took pity on you, taught you all I know, and this is how you repay me.” 

“Clearly, we have different memories about how our partnership came about, but none the less, here are the door keys, and my building ID. I hereby activate my parachute clause. Consider this my two weeks’ notice.” 

Taking Rey’s hand in his, he turned to his new soul mate. 

“Shall we continue this conversation in the car on the way home?” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

They were well on the way to his condo when she spoke again. 

“I don’t think I want children; can you live with that?” 

The dagger in his heart and hindbrain said no, but his intuition was smarter, for once. After all, this was the most important project negotiation he’d ever undertake, convincing his soul mate he was worthy of her love. 

“If you truly feel that way, then it will just be us, until you decide otherwise.” 

Rey looked at him with narrowed eyes. He could feel the thoughts racing through her head. 

“Don’t you want to know why?” 

“Do you want to tell me?” 

That disarmed her and she leaned back in the seat. “I don’t know. It’s not easy to tell, and I’ve never told one person the whole story, not even my court-appointed therapist.” 

Ben took his right hand off the steering wheel and took ahold of her left. “Then small pieces, ok? Tell me the big overview and we can drill down on specifics later. We do have our whole lives.” 

Rey’s smile wasn’t wide, but at least this time her eyes joined in and Ben felt good enough to put a small tally mark in the ‘Positive’ column. 

“The big overview? Wow, that’s broad. Ok. I don’t want children because I don’t think I’d be a very good parent. I’ve never spent any time around children of any ages, and I didn’t have a mother who could be held up as an example. Plus, I’m still young and there are things I want to accomplish in this life before making that type of commitment.” 

“So, you have a fear of commitment?” 

“Yes and no. More specifically, I have a fear of being mated to an Alpha who wants nothing more than a breeding factory. I’m not a very Omega-like Omega. You may have noticed I am not all soft and loving, I don’t nest, I love sparring, and I detest wearing a dress.” 

Ben laughed, and the tension eased more out of her posture. “Sweetheart, that is a fact. You are a very unique Omega, but I like that about you. I want us to have a partnership, not a dictatorship. If you ever feel I’m being unreasonable over nothing, then sit down with me and discuss it. Unless it’s a biology thing, like being friendly with another Alpha, I can be reasoned with.” 

“Ok then, ‘Reasonable Alpha Ben’, what do you think about what I said? About commitment?” 

“Hmm, well first I would say I’m sorry that every Alpha you’ve met prior to me only cared about you for your designation. Second, you’re the one who has to carry and bear our children. You should be the one to decide when you want that to happen. I’m not going to lie and say it makes me happy to put off having a family, but again – not my body. Probably won’t stop me from saying things in the heat of sex, but don’t think I’m trying to force children on you. You are my soul mate; children would just be icing on the cake.” 

She turned in the seat to stare at him full on. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and silently congratulated himself on another point for his side so he pushed on. 

“As for school and your degree, I’m fine with that and will sign whatever papers the school needs from me to verify that fact. Monday I will be calling my attorneys to have you added to all my accounts and named the beneficiary to my life insurance policies. As for our housing arrangements, I doubt they will let you stay in your apartment if it is university housing. My condo is a little further from campus, but we can get you a scooter or we’re on the bus line.” 

“Will I have my own space, or will I have to move into the master bedroom with you?” 

“Again,” Ben reiterated, “our physical relationship will start when you’re ready. By law, we have to live together and marry, but they cannot legislate our feelings nor what happens in our bedroom. Do I want you? Am I attracted to you? Do I have feelings for you? I can answer in the affirmative to all of those. But, I’m older, I’ve had more time to figure out what I want in life. However, in answer to the original question – yes you will have a bedroom and a nesting room all your own. We’ll share a bathroom.” 

“What about heats and ruts? This matching means I’m going into heat soon, doesn’t it?” 

Ben nodded. “How do you want to handle this?” 

“I’ve never been with an Alpha, or anyone for that matter. I’ve been hyper focused on school and maintaining my scholarships.” 

“Sweetheart,” Ben took a moment to make sure she was looking at him and only him, “I would be honored to help you through our mating heat. But if you don’t want that, I’m going to have to take you to my condo then go stay with Hux and Rose, as I won’t be able to not fuck you through your heat.” 

“I’d be alone?” The fear in her eyes made his Alpha growl. 

“Rey, it’s all or nothing here darling. I don’t have the strength to resist you once my own rut hits, which should be about an hour behind your own.” 

They continued on in silence for a few minutes as Rey stared out of the window at the passing scenery. Ben took a mental inventory of heat supplies at his house and began a mental grocery order to place once they got home. Approaching the city, traffic began to pick up, and the slower the pace, the more Rey’s agitation increased. He took the downtown exit which led to his building. 

“I don’t want to be alone,” she at last blurted as they were entering his parking garage, “but I don’t know about . . the rest. I’ve never had a serious boyfriend and now I’m supposed to want to have sex with a complete stranger. This ties my stomach in knots and I can’t think.” 

“All right.” Ben makes a decision. “Come on. We’re going up to our home, and I’m going to help you as much as you will allow. We may both die from sexual frustration, but I can’t have my soul mate afraid of being with me.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rey took his hand. 

The elevator ride to the penthouse condo Ben owned was quiet, but it was a silence as loud as the great outdoors. As the doors slid open into the foyer in front of the door, he turned and picked her up, carrying her over the threshold. 

“Welcome home.” 

His tone was friendly, open, and she decided to relax the first level of her defenses, a system of believes that kept her alert for those Alphas who were constantly on the lookout for unmated Omegas either to mate them for their own selfish purposes or to sell them into human sex trafficking hell. She’s seen the dirty side for herself during her years in foster care. Only the belief she was a beta had kept her safe until her grandparents could find her. 

Ben showed her around what would be her home from this day forward. Already the Solos had movers hired to pack up her things at the apartment and bring them here. Already her individual identity was being shifted to that of Rey Solo. Or worse, Rey Ren? No, Rey Solo. No way would she allow herself an inch closer to the First Order and Palpatine. Somehow, through this mess, she would find a way to keep herself. 

They sat at the kitchen table, side by side, discussing the most urge issue – their fast-approaching mating heat. 

Ben took a practical approach, and she was very grateful for his candor and honesty. 

“The pain for both of us is going to be intense if we don’t work through this together. How much do you remember of your last heat?” 

Rey blushed. 

“The only heat I’ve had was the presentation heat. Doctors said my metabolism is whacked from malnutrition as a child and my heats would never be regular until I was mated. As for that heat, I was heavily sedated so I don’t remember anything.” 

“I don’t know what to do here, Rey. Tell me your thought processes.” 

She stared openly at her new soul mate. His eyes were his best feature, she decided, followed quickly by his hair but there was nothing wrong with the entire package. He was respectful, willing to quit his job for her, and willing to leave if she truly couldn’t handle his assistance. In terms of soul matches, he was a gold mine. None of her usual warning bells were ringing, and for the first time in her life, Rey decided to go with her heart. 

Gathering her thoughts, she glanced out the large picture window overlooking the city. The sky was dark, a quick check at her phone told her it was midnight. 

Christmas morning. 

Looking back at Ben, she smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, Alpha.” 

He smiled in return. “Merry Christmas, Rey.” 

“I’m glad we met, Ben. I know my running away probably says otherwise, but I am glad my soul mate is you.” She slid her hand over and slid her fingers into his. “I know next to nothing about what’s about to happen to me, but I learned a long time ago that when my head and my heart are in disagreement about the next step on my path, I need to go with my heart and my heart is yours, Ben Solo. And that’s my only solid condition other than the things we’ve talked about. I will NOT be Rey Ren. Kylo needs to go.” 

His dimples – the man had fucking dimples. How could one person tick so many of the boxes she’d unconsciously set so many years ago? 

“Very well, Rey Solo. Let’s get ready for a heat, shall we?” 

December 25th early morning 

"Han, did we do the right thing by forcing them together tonight? Do you think this will work? I know Rey has issues, will Ben be all right or will his temper get the best of him?” 

“Princess, you and I both know Ben would have waffled around for weeks, texting her but not making a move for fear of rejection. Rey is perfect for him, and we’ve cut through the useless red tape to help them both realize that. It may take a bit before those two stubborn yahoos get more than one brain cell between them and figure it out but once they do, they’re going to make one hell of a team.” 

“I hate it when you make sense, you nerf herder.” 

“I know.”


End file.
